csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wallace Langham
James Wallace Langham II is een Amerikaanse acteur. Hij speelt nu de rol van David Hodges in de Amerikaanse misdaadserie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Filmcarrière Voorheen aangekondigd als Wally Ward, Langham kreeg zijn start in de John Hughes film Weird Science, en in The Invisible Kid en de ABC Afterschool Special genaamd Just a Regular Kid: An AIDS Story, ''maar ging later voor rollen als een jonge kwezelaar in ''Soul Man en als een bendelid in The Chocolate War. Hij verscheen in de Eddie Murphy comedy Daddy Day Care ''en had een rol in de comedy ''Little Miss Sunshine. Langham's meest recente verschijning in een film is in de film The Social Network. Televisie carrière Langham liet de bijnaam Ward vallen in de jaren '90 toen hij verhuisde naar meer volwassen rollen, hij verscheen in de veel gehypte maar kortdurende CBS serie WIOU. Zijn grote doorbraak kwam toen hij gecast werd als Phil, de cynische schrijver voor de onzekere talkshow host Larry Sanders, in de HBO's sitcom The Larry Sanders Show. Langham nam daarna een rol in NBC's Veronica's Closet als Kristie Alley's homo assistent. Daarna verscheen hij in de sitcom What About Joan? Hij had gastrollen in verschillende tv-series, zoals Murphy Brown, NewsRadio, ER, Murder, She Wrote, Sex and the City, 21 Jump Street, Medium, The Twilight Zone, The Outher Limits, Star Trek: Voyager, Curp Your Enthusiasm en Grace Under Fire. Hij was de stem van Andy French in de animatieserie Mission Hill, en de stem van de Care-Bots en Smoltz in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Langham's huidige rol is die van lab medewerker David Hodges in de CBS serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Persoonlijke leven Langham is geboren in Fort Worth in Texas. Hij is de zoon van Sunni, een kostuumontwerper, en James Langham, een lift reparateur. Hij is deel van de pre-show van de rit DINOSAUR in Disney's Animal Kingdom in Orlando in Florida. Hij verklaart de reden om terug te gaan in de tijd en het redden van een verdwaalde dinosaurus en zijn stem kan tijdens de gehele attractie worden gehoord. Filmografie * Weird Science (1985) als Art * Soul Man (1986) als Barky Brewer * Thunder Run (1986) als Paul * The Chocolate War (1988) als Archie Costello * The Invisible Kid (1988) als Milton McClane * Martians Go Home (1989) als Voyeur Martian * Under the Broadwalk (1989) Backwash * Vital Signs (1990) als Grant * WIOU (1990 - 1991) als Willis Teitlbaum * The Larry Sanders Show (1992 - 1998) als Phil * NewsRadio (1995 - 1996) als Jeff * Michael (1996) als Bruce Craddock * Veronica's Closet (1997 - 2000) als Josh Blair * Mission Hill (1999 - 2002) als Andy French * Sister Mary Explains it All (2001) als Aloysius Benheim * Daddy Day Care (2003) als Jim Fields * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 - heden) als David Hodges * Crub Your Enthusiasm (2005) als Man in Bathroom * Medium (2005) als Alan * I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) als Claude Clochet * Little Miss Sunshine (2006) als Kirby * The Great Buck Howard (2008) als Dan Green * Growing Up (2008) als Bryce Dawson * Monk (2009) * The Social Network (2010) als Peter Thiel * Combat High (1986) als Percival 'Perry' Barnett Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Wallace_Langham Categorie:Acteurs